With ever-increasing advancements in the field of cloud-computing based environment, the demand for shared service based platforms is increasing at a rapid rate. The shared service based platforms may allow one or more service providers to share one or more services and recommend one or more shared services to one or more users, based on one or more received requests.
Typically, the one or more users specify functional and non-functional parameters of the services for selection of one or more services, such as web-services. The shared service platform performs Quality of Service (QoS) based matching based on non-functional parameters. Thereafter, the shared service platforms may check for the matching of one or more non-functional parameters in the one or more selected services, which may further be utilized for the recommendation. Such recommendation may be both necessary and sufficient for web services. However, this approach may not be sufficient for services where the one or more users prefer trading some parameters (functional and/or non-functional) with others.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skilled in the art through a comparison of the described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.